Compositions of chlorinated and chlorosulfonated polyolefins are known and have been commercially produced for many years. The properties of such materials which have good chemical and abrasion resistance and equivalent or better impact resistance have made them useful in a number of areas such as single ply roofing membranes, wire and cable jacketing, under-the-hood automotive molded parts, such as, boots and wiring, and for other thermoplastic or thermoset uses. In many situations the addition of chlorine or chlorine and sulfur has so changed the properties of the base polyolefin that new compositions have resulted which provide satisfaction in service and enhanced utility over other thermoplastic and thermoset materials. However, the final properties of the chlorinated or chlorosulfonated polyolefin polymer are determined to a large degree by the properties of the base polyolefin resin.
It has now been discovered that a new family of substantially linear olefin polymers has been provided which will offer unexpected and unpredictable properties when chlorinated or chlorosulfonated to form new compositions of such chlorinated or chlorosulfonated substantially linear olefin polymers. A number of recent patents have been issued which disclose the new substantially linear olefin polymers, such as, U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,236, issued Dec. 21, 1993, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,272, issued Jan. 11, 1994, both of which are incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth.